The Note
by Rouge Uchiha
Summary: When Sakura leaves a note for Sasuke. What will happen after that.I stink at summeries and this is my first story so no flames please.


**Author's Note: **

All the characters are in the 7th grade and they are 12 or 13.

It was 4th of the 7 periods at Konoha Middle School.

Sasuke was in geography class with Naruto and none other then the blossom of Konoha and the only pink-headed girl, Sakura. They were also was all the rookie 9, Gai's team, and the Sand Siblings. They were taking a test, as you all should know Sakura and Shikamaru had finished first. (You know what I mean).

Sakura was holding a note. She looked nervous. The rest of the

class had all read finished 10 minutes after her, except Naruto of course. He was panicking looking at the clock every 3 seconds. Then . . .

Riiiiiiiing and there goes the bell.

"No, was on the last one'' he yelled at the bell as it continued

to ring for about 2 more minutes as if it were mocking him.

"Come no Naruto and get packed or your going to be

to be late. Besides you wouldn't even get the question right.'' Sasuke said walking back to his seat after turning in his test.

"I know and don't tell me what to do!!'' He yelled at him.

Sasuke's seat was next to Sakura's. She had already

left in a hurry to her next class. (The only had 3 minutes to get to there) Her class was on the other side of the large school. Since she was in a rush she had forgotten the note on her desk. It had his name on it in dark blue ink it was folded up neatly in the shape of a shrunken. So he picked it up and unfolded slowly not to rip it. It was a long letter so he sat down to read it.

_Dear Sasuke Uchiha, _

_I told Ino to give this to because I was to afraid to do it myself. I _

_Want to give you this because I want to explain to_ _explain what happened these past 3 years about us I like you ever since I known you. I think you know that already, but it's not a crush now I really love you. I have ever since the beginning of the school year, but when you never said anything at the start of school_

_got me mad. That's why I told Ino to tell you that I hated you. Then when she came back with what you said, you said you hated me. I was devastated, but I didn't want the girls to know, so I acted as if I didn't care. After that day I acted as if I didn't know you, but it didn't work out as planned so, I avoided you. It worked for a while, but everything reminded me of you. Even simple things. Like when the teachers super glued a nickel to the lunchroom table and you tried so hard to take it out with a plastic sprock I always I almost cried of laughter when you started banging it because it wouldn't come out, so every time I look at it I would cry because of you. All I wanted to tell you is that I'm sorry for saying I hated you and I wanted to say I miss being with you._

_Love_

_Sakura Haruno _

Sasuke went to find Sakura about

he bumped into her and they fell with Sasuke on top.

"Oh I'm –'' She was cut off by

Sasuke's lips on hers. He then broke the kiss and looked at her

she looked shocked (I would if the guy I liked for 3 years kissed me)

''Sakura, are you okay'' She didn't say anything, so he got back on his feet and

extended his arm for her to help her up. She took it and he pulled her up with to much force she smashed into his hard chest.

"Sasuke, why are you acting like this?''

She said looking up at him. He was smiling at her.

"To tell you that I want to be with you.''

''Really?''

His smile grew.

"Yes, Sakura I do.''

She hugged him tightly

"I waited so long for this. But why

now of all times.'' She said a bit worried.

The letter you left on your desk. It

had my name on it, so I thought you meant to leave it there for me.''

"It was for you, but it wasn't meant

for you to read it. Just not now that is.''

"Oh, so you still want to be with me?"

"Of course. I always want to be with you."

"Great because I wanted to say …"

he bent down to her ear and whisper

"I love you"

She giggled by the way he reacted to the small letter.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Let's go to class before were late."


End file.
